Walter
by octobersky69
Summary: Day at the Races
1. Chapter 1

So I am trying my hand at writing and after getting a first chapter off in my first multi chapter story and while awaiting some feedback, I decided to try a one shot and see how that goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

10 am Race Day:

**Maura**: Jane come one we are going to be late for our flight!

**Jane**: Why are we going to the Preakness Race? Can't we just watch it on TV like everyone else?

**Maura**: Well we were supposed to go to the Kentucky Derby, but we had to cancel due to the triple homicide; and anyways it will be nice to get away for a few days. Who knows maybe you will win on a bet.

**Jane**: Oh hell no Maura, I am not wasting my money on a bet.

**Maura**: Oh Jane, you need to learn to live a little, I am sure you can spare a dollar or two, just for the thrill of possibility; I mean what if they have a horse named Walter, would you not bet on him?

**Jane**: Really, a horse named Walter, have you ever watched a horse race, they have names like, Goldencents, Its My Lucky Day, and Orb. I have never heard of a horse named Walter.

**Maura**: But what if they did?

**Jane**: First off, when did you start using what if's? Whats up with that? and Second, fine if they have a horse named Walter, I will bet $1000 on him.

**Maura**: Wow Jane, $1000, now this I have got to see.

**Jane**: Maura there is no horse named Walter, now just get in the car.

5:30 pm Race Day

**Jane**: That Burger was even better than the Robbers, thanks for taking me there

**Maura**: No problem Jane, lets go get a racing program, make our bets and find our Box.

**Jane**: Box Maura? You got us a box?

**Maura**: Why of course Jane!

**Jane**: Oh My god, I do not believe it, there is a horse named Walter, it is owned by a Dr. Janura from Shelburne, Massachusetts , that's in western mass, isn't it?

**Maura**: See Jane, people do name there horses Walter, now lets go place our bets.

**Jane**: Maura I am not dumping $1000 on a horse that won't even see the finish line, it is a 50-1 shot.

**Maura**: Suit yourself Jane, wait here while I go make my bet, I mean at 50-1, if I bet $1000 I will make $50,000, just think what the owner will make.

**Jane**: Just hurry so we can get beers and then head to our BOX!

6:34 Post Time

**Jane**: Okay this is a bit exciting to be in on the action, look at those beautiful horses getting ready in the gate, and wow Walter looks just like the one I always pictures having!

**Maura**: See Jane I told you we would have fun!

**Announcer: And there off**

**Jane: Oh my God Maura, Walter is neck and neck with Orb the Derby winner!**

**Maura: Jane , He did it, he won, Walter won!**

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen the official results are now in, Walter owned by Dr. Janura from Shelburne, Massachusetts has won the Preakness, we will be meeting them in the winners circle momentarily .**

**Maura: **Jane come on, lets get to the winners circle and see Walter**.**

**Jane: **Maura, we cannot just go to the winners circle.

**Maura: **Yes we can Jane, come with me.

**Winners Circle:**

**Maura: **Come here Jane, this is Walter

**Jane: **Maura, we are going to get into trouble

**Maura: **Walter boy, this is Jane, she is your other owner, say Hi to Walter Jane

**Jane: **Maur, what do you mean other owner, are you crazy?

**Maura: **Really Jane, DR, Jan- aura, Jane and Maura put together.

**Jane: YOU BOUGHT A HORSE!**

**Maura: Happy 6 month anniversary Jane, I love you!**

**Jane: OMG! I love you too, **wow Walter won, wait a minute, how much did we win?

**Maura: **well lets just say, you cam afford to buy me a really nice engagement ring someday so**on!**

**Kinda predictable I know, but just had this idea that I thought i'd try.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some of you showed interest in a sequel, so I decided to give this one more chapter. I hope I do it justice since my brain is wrapped up in my other 2 stories. Sorry it took so long to get to. I think my style of writing has improved since I started, so this chapter will not be in script form. Enjoy!

Walter Chapter 2: The Proposal

Summer was just dying down. The hot humid days were turning to mild days and cool evenings. Jane had spent most of the summer working cases as usual, but when she had time off it was usually spent at the stables in Shelburne with Maura and Walter. Maura had her own horse by now. She had named her, despite Jane's disapproval, Clementine. Maura laughed every time they went there, she just couldn't help it. Jane had retired Walter from racing right after the Preakness, she did not want that life for him. He proved himself, now it was time for him to enjoy a relaxing life. Jane also did not want to be put back into the spotlight, it took weeks for the reporters to leave her alone after he had won. She and Maura both did very well when it came to the winnings. For the most part Jane had made sure both her brothers received a small amount. Tommy was most appreciative, he used it to put a down payment on a house for himself, Lydia and T.J. Maura had always offered, but Jane would not allow it. Even though Maura was family, and soon hopefully her wife, Jane still didn't like Maura spending her money on them. Jane invested some of the money, she used Maura's financial planner to help her. The rest she used to plan Maura's proposal, buy a ring and an engagement gift.

It was labor day weekend and Jane and Maura's 10th month Anniversary. Jane and her family had planned to go to Bar Harbor, Maine. It was one of Maura's favorite places and she had booked reservations for all of them at the Inn. Little did she know those plans were to be changed.

Jane had wanted to leave as early as possible on Friday morning, but Maura and her ma, were delaying things. Frankie and Tommy had headed up last night and Lydia would bring T.J. Up the next day. It was about a 5 hour drive, and Jane had plans that were time sensitive, so she was becoming impatient.

"Maura,... Ma,...if you both are not in the car in 5 minutes I am leaving you's here."Jane yelled.

Maura came to the front door rolling her eyes at Jane. "Really Jane, It is 4:30am, we have 5 days off. What is the big hurry? I am sure we can spare a few extra minutes." Maura then dropped her duffel bag at Jane's feet and headed to the car.

Angela, who knew what Jane was planning, was the next to approach Jane. "Not a good way to start the weekend, you could be a bit more patient. Do you want her to say no?" Angela laughed as she too dropped her bag at Jane's feet and went to sit in the back seat.

Jane just shook her head, grabbed the bags and locked the door behind her while grumbling, "really, what am I the butler and chauffeur around here. I see how it is." Once the luggage was stowed, she got in and headed out.

Frankie and Tommy were just waking up at around 7am, they had spent the night at small motel in Ellsworth, Maine. They needed to pick up something for Jane and have it delivered to an address she gave them. Then they were going to head into Bar Harbor where the boys planned a day of fishing.

It was about 8:30am when Jane pulled into a Dunkin Donuts in Bangor, Maine. She told Maura and her Ma to go inside and order some coffee and donuts, while she went up the road to put some gas in, then she would be in to join them. Maura looked at her skeptically, she didn't understand why they just couldn't get gas on there way out, but she didn't want to argue anymore with Jane so she just went along with it.

Jane had to hurry so that Maura would not become even more suspicious than she already was. Jane pulled up in front of an office and went to the front desk. She told the women working there that they had an envelope for her, once she handed it to Jane, she was out the door and quickly filling up the car. By the time she got back to the donut shop 20 min had gone by. She sat down and ate her donuts while Maura was studying her. They were back on the road 30 min later.

By 10:30 they were pulling up in front of Bar Harbor Inn and Spa. Maura said she asked for early check in so they could go register for there rooms. Jane quickly said,"We can wait to do that Maur, I thought we could go join Frankie and Tommy. I am sure they are already catching lots of fish. I want a shot at catching one too."

Maura saw truth in Jane's eyes, and she knew Tommy and Frankie talked about fishing, but she still had a feeling that something was up. She was eager to find out what Jane was up to so she agreed."Okay Jane, that sounds like fun. Angela, will you be joining us?"

Angela smiled at her daughter and then looked to Maura, "After the early morning wake up and the 5 hours of driving with only an hour break. I am ready for a nap. So if you don't mind, I am going to go check in and do just that. Maybe we can meet up later for lunch and a walk around town. You girls go have fun." Angela gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her bag from the trunk and headed inside.

Twenty minutes later Jane pulled over to the side of the road. "Maura, I have a favor to ask of you. Please do not ask me any questions, just trust me. I want you to put on this blind fold, I have a surprise for you and it is just down the road a ways. Can you do that for me?

Maura decided to just go with it and smiled as she said, "I am willing to do that, I trust you"

Jane reached over and placed the blind fold on Maura, then continued up the road. When she reached Whitney Farm rd, she turned right and made her way to the drive she was looking for and turned in. The drive took them back to a beautiful house with a large barn. Jane cut the engine and told Maura to sit still and she would help her out. Jane guided Maura into the barn, at which time you could hear the sound of horses. Jane reached over and took off Maura's blindfold.

"Happy Anniversary Honey" Jane said as Maura took in the site before her.

Walter and Clementine were each standing in a stall, in this beautiful barn. Maura walked over to Clementine first, and said, "How? When? Where is this place? Why" Maura then turned to Jane waiting for her response.

Jane walked towards Maura and reached for her hands, "How, Tommy and Frankie. When, over the past few weeks it was arranged, but they arrived here this morning. Where, Mt. Desert, Maine. Why, because they are apart of our life now, and I wanted them to be close to where you enjoyed getting away to most. Because.. I love you so much Maura, You are my everything. I cannot imagine growing old with anyone else but you, Maura Isles, will you marry me?" Jane opens up the ring box and shows Maura the ring. It was a James Allen original design by Danhov. A 14K White gold ring with a combination of 1.35 carats of baguette and pave set diamonds.

Maura was smiling as tears ran down her cheeks, she quickly said, "Yes", then pulled Jane into an earth shattering kiss. It only ended once they needed air.

Jane said, "I have one more surprise for you, for us." then she led her out of the barn and to there new vacation home.

Maura looked to the house, then back to Jane. "You didn't?... You did...Oh my God Jane it is beautiful. I don't think I am ever going to want to leave. Thank you so much, I love you and I cannot wait to be your wife." Maura once again pulled Jane into a kiss, they were both getting carried away when Jane pulled back and said, "I want to show you around. We have all weekend to Christen this place."

"But Jane what about your Mother and Brother's?" Maura asked.

Jane smiled once again, "My brothers are out on a fishing charter. My mother is with your mother at the spa. We have the whole weekend to ourselves with a promise from them all to leave us alone. On Monday they are allowed to come here for a family cookout, but not before. So soon to be Mrs. Isles Rizzoli, let me carry you over the threshold." Jane then swooped Maura up bridal style and carried her into the their new home.

By the time Monday came, Maura and Jane had truly christened the house. They had made love in all 3 bedrooms and 4 baths. They decided to save in front of the fireplace for when they came up in the winter. They could picture snow falling in the background as they took one another. Now it was time to celebrate with the family. Jane had marinated the steaks and was out getting the grill set up when Frankie, Tommy, Lydia and T.J. Showed up. T.J. Just wanted to go see the horses, so after saying her congratulations, Lydia headed over that way. Frankie and Tommy both gave Maura a big hug and said they always new she would officially become a Rizzoli. A few minutes later the mom's showed up all smiles and full of hugs and words of congratulations. Then after lunch was served Angela could not hold it in anymore.

"So, when am I getting more grandchildren."

Jane and Maura looked at one another and smiled. They had agreed to start a family one year from today, but Angela did not need to know that. So Maura just said, "All in good time Ma."

THE END

For those wanting to see the engagement ring I chose, it can be seen at this link

engagement-rings/pave/14k-white-gold-me124-by-danh ov-designer-engagement-ring-item-1205

If you want to see the house and property I chose, it is a current home for sale.

property/1077333969-53-Whitney-Farm-Rd-Mount-Deser t-ME-04660


End file.
